


Love Train

by Asceplius



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, book two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22532707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asceplius/pseuds/Asceplius
Summary: Mace and Sieve get stuck in the Valentines car and must do romantic gestures to get out.
Relationships: Mace x Sieve
Comments: 11
Kudos: 47





	Love Train

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn’t find a Mace x Sieve fic, so I did one myself. Enjoy!

Mace lunged towards the door but it was too late. The door locked itself and Mace and Sieve were trapped in the car.

“Dammit!” Mace slammed his fist against the door. “She got away again!”

Sieve laid his hand on Mace’s shoulder. “Don’t worry Mace, we’ll get her next time.”

Mace shrugged off Sieve’s hand. He backed away from the door and investigated the car.

It was a small room decorated from corner to corner in pinks, purples, reds and whites. Tables filled with flowers and chocolates lined the room, and paper shaped hearts hung from the ceiling. The air smelled of roses and vanilla.

Mace decided he didn’t like this car at all.

“Must be some kind of Valentines themed car,” Sieve proposed.

“Right, but how do we get out?” 

Sieve shrugged. “We could wait until the fugitive looks in a reflection?”

“Nah. That’ll take too long.”

Mace took a toothpick out of his dispenser and popped it into his mouth. He then took a look around again and noticed a meter hanging on the wall. At the bottom of the meter was a white heart.

“Hey, look at this Mace!” Sieve walked over and presented a large brightly colored red chrysanthemum. Mace nearly smiled as he took the flower from Sieve for closer inspection.

Suddenly the heart moved up an inch on the meter and turned to a shade of light pink.

“It moved!” Noted Sieve.

“Yeah, but why?” Mace asked.

“I think I got it. Valentines is about romance, so every time we do something romantic, like giving flowers, the heart goes up. Once the heart reaches the top then the door unlocks,” Sieve explained.

Mace decided he definitely did not like this car.

“Aw come on Mace, all we have to do is say and do nice things for each other. Is that really so bad?” 

“Guess not,” Mace huffed. He placed the flower inside his pocket and wandered by the tables. He spotted a rose and picked it, then shoved the flower into Sieve’s hand.

“Here.” Mace avoided looking Sieve in the face. 

Sieve happily took the rose and tucked it inside his jacket. “Why thank you Mace, it’s beautiful,” Sieve smiled.

The heart went up another inch and turned a darker shade of pink. Sieve picked up a heart shaped box of chocolates and handed it to Mace.

“Have some sweets Mace, they’re almost as sweet as you.”

Mace tensed up and his face reddened. “Do you really need say stuff like that?”

“Well... it’s making the heart rise,” Sieve defended. 

Mace looked back at the meter and saw that indeed the heart went up two inches.

“Mmm, fine. Thanks,” Mace took the box and flung it down on a nearby table. 

Sieve crossed his arms. “Maybe you could try saying something nice back?”

“Like what?”

“Anything. Just a compliment would do,” Sieve rubbed the back of his neck. “But, I mean, if you can’t think of something nice to say about me that’s fine.”

Mace hated this car, but he hated that look on Sieve’s face even more.

“You’re um, a pretty decent officer,” Mace paused. “And I enjoy working with you.”

Sieve perked up. “Really!”

“Yep,” Mace pulled his hat down to cover his face. Sieve patted Mace on the arm and pointed to the meter.

“Look, the heart went up another two inches. Good job Mace!”

Mace looked up at the meter and saw the heart had gone up, but still hadn’t reached the half way mark. He chewed on his toothpick in frustration.

“This is taking too long. The sliver could still be in the next car!”

Sieve gently rubbed Mace’s arm. “Don’t worry. Here, let me try something.”

Sieve reached out his hand to Mace. “Give me your hand.”

Mace gave Sieve a look of doubt and hesitantly placed his hand in Sieve’s. Slowly Sieve brought Mace’s hand up to his face and softly placed a kiss on the top.

Mace became flustered and snapped his hand away from Sieve.

“The hell are you doing!”

“But Mace, look!” Sieve pointed at the meter.

Mace peered behind him and saw that the heart shot up to the halfway mark and was now a dark pink. When Mace turned back around he noticed how embarrassed Sieve looked.

“Sorry, was just doing it for the meter,” he laughed nervously. “Don’t worry Mace, I won’t do it again.”

Now Mace felt bad. Maybe he shouldn’t have reacted so negatively when Sieve kissed his hand. All these acts of intimacy brought out a certain feeling in Mace, an emotion he just wasn’t ready for. But maybe, he thought, just this one time he could act on them. If it was to get out of the car of course.

Sieve walk by the tables collecting various flowers. He stopped by some roses and glanced up at Mace, making eye contact. Sieve blushed and smiled then went back to collecting flowers. 

That smile. That was the last straw for Mace.

Sieve walked back over with a bouquet of flowers and held them out for Mace to take.

“Flowers for my f-“

Mace smacked the flowers out of Sieve’s hand. “It’s not enough,” Mace said as he spit out his toothpick.

“Well! What do you want to do then, Mace?” Sieve asked.

“This.”

Mace grabbed Sieve’s arm and jerked him forward. Sieve stumbled into Mace as a hand came up to embrace his cheek. Mace pulled Sieve’s face in as he pressed his lips against Sieve’s. 

Mace then slid his hand around the back of Sieve’s head, and planted his other hand on Sieve’s lower back. Carefully and with a surprising amount of grace Mace tipped Sieve backwards. Sieve quickly wrapped his arms around Mace’s shoulders, pulling himself closer into Mace.

The two continued to kiss for what felt like an eternity when suddenly Mace broke the kiss and pulled Sieve back up.

“Mace!” Sieve exclaimed. His mouth hung open in shock with a pink hue plastered across his face.

Mace casually pointed to the wall.

Sieve turned and saw the heart rush to the top of the meter, turning to a deep red.

“Oh right, the meter,” Sieve said.

With a loud click the door unlocked and opened. Sieve then turned to Mace shyly, whom popped a new toothpick in his mouth.

“Looks like it worked. That was ah, that was really um,” Sieve hesitated. “Really something.”

Sieve laughed nervously but stopped when Mace took a step towards him. He reached out and dusted off Sieve’s arm. When Mace looked up he noticed Sieve’s eyes were closed and his lips were puckered. 

“Don’t worry Sieve, I won’t do it again,”Mace said with a smirk as he patted Sieve on the shoulder. “C’mon. Let’s go.” Mace then headed for the exit.

“Oh,” Sieve eyes shot back open. He rubbed his head in embarrassment as he followed after Mace. “I’ll go with you anywhere,” Sieve whispered.

As the two ventured out the Valentines car and into the next Mace decided that maybe the car wasn’t all that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> I know they’re the villains but I can’t help but ship em’.  
> Possible ship name, Mave?  
> Mirror Husbands?


End file.
